


Queen of Spades

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gamlen needs a new hobby or five, Incest, he seems pretty content with this however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Gamlen runs out of things to bet during card night. Luckily, he happens to have his niece Bethany nearby, who has at least one thing he knows would sweeten the pot.





	

“Shit,” Gamlen groused, swishing his jaw from side to side as he looked at the circle of slavers he’d joined in the former Amell mansion for tonight’s round of cards, his face darkening at the smug expressions he saw. “You’re going to fleece me for all I’ve got. Again.”

“Don’t let them,” Bethany snapped from where she stood stiffly beside his chair, arms crossed over her breasts.

She may as well have been tapping her foot, he figured, rolling his eyes. She had barely shut up after she’d found out they were going to play cards here, of all places, let alone bet money she thought ought to go to places she approved of, and he glared at her. “What are you even here for?” Gamlen snorted. You won’t play, won’t drink, won’t shake your ass,” he said, smirking when her face twisted with disgust. “All you do is nag. Either leave or shut up.”

“I’m only here to make sure you don’t spend all of the money we gave you for food again,” Bethany said, holding herself stiff, at least until she was pulled unceremoniously into a burly slaver’s lap, where she sat wide eyed like a deer in the torchlight. “For good luck,” the slaver said easily, circling his arms around Bethany to reach his cards and, most importantly, his drink. “Have some,” he ordered Bethany, and she must not have felt that she could refuse, because she took a cautious sip. Choked when he tipped it back, forcing a large quantity into her mouth, leaning back to wipe at her mouth. “Didn’t know you wanted to get so friendly,” the slaver drawled, resting a hand on her thigh, and she turned her face away, to a round of laughter.

She held herself stiff as the game went on, twitching as the slaver traced his hand up and down her thigh, creeping ever closer to the joining of her legs. He knew she wouldn’t use her magic here, was inexperienced enough to be terrified of the consequences if she fought back, and so, when he did run out of money and she looked like she was going to start griping again, Gamlen looked her dead in the eye and answered the slavers’ questions about what he had left to bet with, “What’s between my pretty niece’s legs.”

“Wh- you- you can’t be serious!” Bethany sputtered, staring around at a circle of suddenly very intent faces. She drew back ever so slightly, her arms coming up as if to shield herself, and jerked with a small cry when the slaver’s hand on her thigh tightened.

“Now you have my attention,” the slaver said, and everyone else were quick to agree and start to hand out cards.

Bethany kept shooting glances at Gamlen when he started to bring his face closer to his cards, glowering, and when he threw in his cards to a visibly triumphant slaver’s winning hand, she leaped out of the slaver’s lap she’d been sitting in and back away. “No!” She said, near breathless, drawing in sharp breaths. “No, this is- take it back!" She pleaded. “I’ll do anything, I swear, just not-”

The leader of the bunch rested his elbow on the table and gave Bethany a smile that held not a single bit of humor to it. “You’ll do exactly what Gamlen agreed to, and you know why? One word from me,” he said, “and you’ll have templars banging down your door. You know what they do to people who harbor mages?” He asked casually, staring Bethany down as she started to tremble. She jerked her head in a nod, and the slaver sat back with a satisfied grunt, only to pause when she spoke up again.

“I- I don’t know if I can-”

“You want me to call them? I can do it right now. They give rewards for turning in apostates.”

“No!” Bethany blurted out, then shuffled, gripping her elbows tight. “I- I’ve never done it before…” There was a moment of silence, and then she flushed with shame and perhaps something else when this confession was greeted with crude laughter from around the table, including Gamlen.

“You sure?” He asked, and she jerked her head up like she’d been slapped. “I thought for sure you’d been plucked before now. Made some money for that expedition of yours,” he added with a leer, and she took a step back, backing right up against the slaver who’d won the round, who answered to Brother Downs. Word was he’d used to be a chanter. Didn’t talk much, but he didn’t have to, not with the way he was running his hands up and down Bethany’s curves, who was frozen rigid, giving a small cry when he tugged her back against him.

“Hallway,” Brother Downs grunted, jerking his head. There was a glitter in his eyes, and when she resisted, trying to speak past what he was sure was a lump in her throat, Downs simply looped an arm behind her knees and picked her up, carrying her out into the hallway to raucous cheers.

Another game started, the slavers and Gamlen laughing casually and exchanging insults as noises started up from the hallway, Bethany’s soft, almost inaudible voice soon replaced with grunts and the slap of skin on skin. Gamlen kept one ear turned to it, losing hand after hand as he started paying less and less attention to the game before he gave into his curiosity and wandered out into the hallway to have a look.

He was not disappointed.

His pretty little niece, his sister’s darling, was nude to the waist, her full breasts swaying with every hard thrust. Her head was bowed, heaving with harsh panted sobs that sounded suspiciously close to moans on the exhale. In fact, if he had to put words to it, those trembles running up and down her spine told a story that had his own breath turn ragged. He had hardly noticed that he’d closed the distance between them, but dropping his hands to his belt was very, very deliberate. She looked up at the clink of his belt buckle in time to see him take himself out, gritting out a muttered curse as he closed his hands around his achingly hard cock. He’d entertained the occasional thought about what his generously endowed niece would look like getting fucked, but now that she was bent before him with her ass in the air he knew he had underestimated how much of an effect it would have on him.

His hand shook as he started to work it over his cock, eyes going half lidded as he said low and harsh, “Look at you, legs spread like a dockside whore,” letting loose a low moan when Bethany sobbed. “Who knew you were such an easy lay.” He looked up at the slaver as his hand quickened, twisting on the upstroke, told him breathlessly to go faster.

That earned him a laugh, but Brother Downs was as good as his word. He tightened his hands on the swell of Bethany’s lush hips and started to take her hard and fast, grunting out a steady stream of inarticulate curses, making Bethany cry out. This time the moans were unmistakable, and Gamlen felt that familiar coil of heat build up low in his spine, flooding out in waves. He groaned Bethany’s name as he started to come, sending milky streams of cum over her face and breasts. She jerked back into the slaver’s next thrust, her mouth dropping open soundlessly. She started to shake, her spine bowing, thrusting out her breasts, almost in invitation. Gamlen wasted no time in seizing and pinching them as the last aftershocks of his orgasm wracked through him.

Brother Downs kept right on shoving into Bethany’s cunt as she started to come down, making her whimper and plead, though no one, including Gamlen, was sure what she was pleading for. Still, he had an idea, had his fun, and admired the picture she made, messy with cum, his cum, that dripped down her face onto heaving breasts. She cried out with every thrust now, her sweet voice mingling with Downs cursing her name. He reached out without warning and snagged a hand in her hair, jerking her head back to a cry as his hips started to stutter against her, pumping in and out of her faster and faster until at last he gave a shout and pulled her back with a bruisingly tight grip, burying himself deep inside her cunt as he started to come.

Bethany was sobbing when at last he peeled himself off of her back. He took out a single copper piece as he tucked himself away and flipped it onto the floor beside her, said that it was, “For your training at your new occupation,” and wandered back inside the main room.

“How was it?” He could hear someone ask, to Downs’s answer of, “Had better. Tight as a vise, though,” to laughter and eager shouts out to Gamlen to put his bet up again. Bethany lifted her head, a trail of cum curling the perfect bow of her mouth as he started to smile.

He did bet her in fact, and lost again. And again. Lost every night, in fact, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t losing any money, and Bethany seemed to enjoy it, at least once the fun got going. In fact after this long, he'd have thought that she would no longer blush with frustrated shame when she was led away into the hall, but she did, and he found he liked it, almost as much as he liked the sound of her getting fucked out in the hall. His imagination easily filled in the details, and he let one hand drift down to rest in his lap to grip himself through his trousers, as were several of the others. One already had his cock out and was lazily stroking up and down his length, preparing himself, Gamlen could only imagine. "Confident, are we?" Gamlen asked casually, raising his voice to be heard over the moaning and the slap of skin on skin that drifted through the open door. 

"And why wouldn't I be?" The slaver shot back in similar tones, with only the briefest hesitation when he grunted at the upswing of every drag of his hand. "You've lost every night for two weeks. The only question is which one of us gets to fuck your pretty niece next."

Gamlen snorted and bent over his cards, barely looking up when Bethany was led stumbling back through the door, save to rearrange himself. He was hard as a rock, and he teased himself with a finger as round after round went by. Maybe the excruciatingly slow teasing sharpened his mind, because when the cards were laid out, everyone looked up gaping at his triumphant grin as he started to scoop money into his bag.

Bethany gave a sigh of relief and started to slip off the table before Gamlen stopped her, saying, “You’re part of the winnings, and I intend to take them all.”

Bethany recoiled, cringing back into the pile of coin. “Wh- no! No!” But it was a half-hearted protest at best, and they both knew it.

As answer, Gamlen bared his teeth in a grin that made her fall back where they’d perched her on the table, forcing her to spread her legs. Someone had fucked her with a bottle earlier, and there was a puddle beneath her of mixed booze and cum. He slid his hand through it, making sure to catch her eye as he spread that same hand possessively up her leg, pushing back her tunic to bare her to his gaze. "No need to go out in the hall, pet," he drawled, letting his heavy lidded gaze drift up and down her curves. She was half naked, her trousers long since ripped away to bare a smooth expanse of thigh, her blouse turned yellow in telltale spots from drying cum. He’d seen her desperately scrubbing at similar spots before now, wondered as he took her into his lap how stained he’d leave her. She was stiff, but not so stiff as him, he laughed to himself as he sank into her warm, inviting cunt. "Oh, fuck," Gamlen groaned, his hips bucking up involuntarily, fingers gripping tight on her hips before he pulled back until just the head of his cock remained inside and thrust back in, hard enough that she cried out.

"Well, make a show of it," one of the slavers encouraged, cock in hand. Gamlen didn't need more encouragement than that, reaching up to snag a hand in her blouse and pulling it down to expose her breasts. They swayed with every hard thrust, heavy and full and perfect, and it was easy as thought to seal his mouth to her nipple and suck. Bethany's head fell back with a low, guttural noise he'd not have thought to expect from her, and he flicked an experimental tongue across her nipple, pulling out a succession of involuntary whimpering moans that went straight to his cock. He sped his pace, fucking her fast and hard, hard enough her fingers tightened convulsively on his shoulders as her mouth dropped open.

He was never a man to deny his urges, and he immediately took advantage of this lapse to bring his lips crashing against hers and plumb her mouth with his tongue in time with his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last long at this pace, but he found he didn't care. He wanted to mark her, leave his cum dripping from her cunt so she'd feel it every time her thighs slid together tonight. He pumped in and out of her tight little cunt faster and faster, uncaring of her comfort, but judging by the helpless, hopeless moans dripping from her mouth he didn’t have to worry about that. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, gripping her ass tight, “you whore, you whore, look what you do to me.”

Her answer was a sigh, a low noise that enflamed his blood, made him bend her back over the table so that everyone could see his cock plunging in and out again and again, answering the calls that made him slap her ass until she screamed for him, tightening around him in quick succession until he, too, went plunging over the abyss, spending himself deep inside her as he growled her name.

She was panting still as he drew back, but not so far that he slipped out of her. Gave a final pump of his hips, making her shudder and arch, and said so that everyone could hear that he intended for this to be a regular occurrence.


End file.
